


Different

by txgrerra



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Aguila Squad x Joven, Don't disown me pls sdkjfhskjdfh, Foursome, M/M, MGA KASALANAN NI KORONELMAGNET, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txgrerra/pseuds/txgrerra
Summary: Julian del Pilar finds himself in a situation that he never anticipated before, or not in a million years.





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my Wattpad (was supposed to be posted here talaga pero I didn't have an AO3 until much later). I AM SORRY FOR THIS. This was just something so random that came to me before a bath sdkjfhkdsjfh then I tweeted abt it then it died down then sOMEONE FOUND IT AGAIN AND I FOUND MYSELF WRITING THIS. Anyway, enjoy and pLEASE DON'T DISOWN ME KJDSGHKJSKJDH I'M SORRY

Of all the things that Julian has ever experienced before, this was certainly… _different_.

Being the brother of _the_ Gregorio del Pilar and friend of Vicente Enriquez meant that he knew those two better than anyone else. He also knew that those two, ever since Joven Hernando joined their little ragtag team of idiots, have initially fought for his attention before… oddly settling for a relationship _between the three of them._

Goyong, after all, also admitted that he found Enteng kinda cute. And Enteng did have a soft spot for Goyong ever since they knew each other.

The one perk of being the eldest in the group was that no one among the three idiots Julian looked after knew that he… kinda liked Enteng from the beginning. Maybe it was because Enteng’s maturity was refreshing from Goyong’s somewhat naivety. Maybe it was in the freaking del Pilar blood (Goyong did have a stint of courting even neighbors, that crazy idiot). Joven adding to their group just made things worse because, for some God-forsaken reason, he found that stupid 19-year-old _cute_. The way he silently smiled and admired Enteng, the humility in his aura but eagerness and hope in his eyes – they were so frigging enchanting that even Julian couldn’t resist wanting to protect him.

He managed to hide his small and utterly stupid admiration for Enteng (which he mostly chalked up to puberty’s raging hormones) for years, but apparently he’s been so transparent about his view on Joven. He hadn’t noticed it himself, but Goyong and Enteng apparently caught on, because one day, they just suddenly came up to him with the weirdest request.

_“K-Koronel, sabi po ni Heneral ay sumama raw po kayo sa’min mamayang gabi...”_

Julian knows what those words meant. Whenever Goyong or Enteng would tell him that they’ll be busy that night, he knows that he isn’t getting any fucking ounce of sleep, because no matter how quiet those three are, he can somehow hear them from the next room. The soft moans, the heavy breathing, the creaking of bed, the tussling of sheets – Julian isn’t even sure why he’s so hypervigilant about those noises.

He remembers choking when Joven uttered those words to him in that soft, innocent voice, fidgeting in embarrassment and nervousness. Julian stared at Joven wide-eyed for God knows how long before nodding ever so slightly, making the younger brighten up momentarily as he sprinted away.

Why did he even agree, he didn’t know, but it was Joven that asked. Those two definitely knew, because Joven never informed him about their nightly… activities.

Julian doesn’t remember much about the hours before he found himself opening the door to that… room beside his usual one in that house they were staying at in Dagupan. He doesn’t even remember much consciously, only fleeting moments of those three about to start something when he walked in, and Enteng commanding Joven to lead Julian into the room (and lock the door). He vaguely recalls Goyong telling him to start stripping or else they’ll start without him. He almost even missed how Enteng and Goyong basically telling Joven to attend to Julian because, as far as they know, Julian likes Joven _only_.

(Honestly, that’s a relief in and of itself.)

Joven’s skin was hot beneath his touch, and every muffled noise he makes just urges Julian to continue with his ministrations. The same applied to Enteng, who was somehow okay with Julian touching him so intimately, so _sexually_ , that Julian forgot that Enteng didn’t even know about his feelings. Well, maybe he does now, and regrets will have to be saved for the morning.

There was no set partnering between the four of them – sometimes it was all three of them attending to Joven, sometimes it was Enteng and Julian pleasuring Joven while Goyong almost toyed with Enteng, sometimes Julian exchanged with Goyong and paid attention to Enteng as well. Of course, he and Goyong didn’t even think of doing anything freaky with each other – _no thanks, that’s disgusting_ – but it was almost like the two of them conquered Joven and Enteng.

Morning came and the three were casual about the whole tryst, which was understandable as it was a common thing between them at this point, but Julian found himself thinking if they’ve invited some other dirty soldier with them before. It made him seethe, but Goyong laughingly told him that Joven is theirs and theirs alone, and no other soldier could lay their hands on their Joven if they want to keep their heads.

Julian’s not sure what’ll happen come nightfall that day, but maybe it’s not so weird after all.


End file.
